


The Only One I Have Left

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Promises, Religious Conflict, Short Story, THIS IS REALLY SAD ALEXA PLAY FOOD FANTASY THEME, also this is extremely cheesy woops, i guess idk??? lololol, idk why i like seeing or reading about my favourite characters crying or suffering it hurts me too, incredible sad boye hourz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: The moment after Coffee and Milk helplessly watched their dying master.After the breaking of a contract.After an ambush.After a long, painful, unfinished sleep.





	The Only One I Have Left

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't have to stay with me.
> 
> (This takes place between the first and second chapters of Coffee's backstory.)

——————————————————

——————————————————

He awoke from a striking pain coursing through his tired body.

Not a very strong one, but also not very pleasant.

The pain came and left repeatedly, and his head was pounding ever so hard, as if he were dead during his sleep and blood had started to rush through his brain again the second it went active. He felt uncomfortable from the pain, and was confused at his current situation, and the fact that his nervous system was all over the place.

His head was propped up on a thick pile of leaves and the rest of his bed was soft soil. The ceiling that he's seeing above him is an arrangement of tree tops with the light blue sky peaking through the autumnal ocean's cracks and gaps.

He regained his composure when he heard a stern, yet pleasantly soft voice speak.

"Do you feel any better?"

He cleared his sleep-muddled eyes and looked for the source of the voice. His sight is still a bit blurry, and he can only see the shadowy figure of a young girl with small horns.

He knew exactly the young girl in front of him.

 _"Do I feel any better...?"_ He asked himself in his mind.

His pounding headache; nope. His chest, which he can sort of recall, was staked multiple times; Food Souls cannot really die unless under extreme circumstances, and even so, they recover quite fast. However there's still a ringing ache inside, wedged between his ribs. Maybe the bones haven't healed quite yet. So, that's also a no.

His arms?

He slowly lifted his right arm, covering the few rays of sunlight that was being filtered by the forest trees. It's very sore. His muscles were torn quite a bit.

He focused on his hands, his wrist also sore. He moved his fingers. They seem okay, except he can't move and feel from his thumb and index for some reason. The joints are very creaky. His other arm and hand were also in a similar condition.

"I may be feeling better?" He tried speaking out, despite his voice struggling to keep up. His throat is also in a bit of pain, but it's bearable enough to talk.

"If I think it through, I'd say, I healed about... zero-point-two percent?"

The young girl's voice croaked with concern. "Weird," He can imagine her clicking her tongue in disgust. "You were asleep for eight straight days, and you say you don't feel any different? Your injuries  _were_  as dire as they looked."

"It's better than nothing... Do I still  _look_  bad, though?"

She shook her head.

"Externally, your body had already fully healed itself four days ago. But I don't like how you're still in so much pain, I made sure to give you as much antidotes and medicine as you needed."

"Bah... you didn't have to baby me so much," He said this, pushing the girl's concern even further.

He hated this. He really didn't want to have her worry so much about him.

So, he tried reassuring her. He continued, "Look. I'm not bragging but I'm a pretty well-skilled Food Soul. I'll survive this, don't worry. You should worry more about your own wellbeing, since you always aid everyone else more than I see you take care of yourself."

"This is my duty as a healer. It is an obligation," the girl said, increasing her cold, bitter tone. "In our current situation, I have no time to think about myself, as you are my first priority."

"Don't risk your life for me."

"Coffee."

"Milk, please. You could have left me to die from those people and they could have saved you and given you all the things you ever wanted, because you're the damsel-in-distress from this 'source of evil' right here.

Why must you choose to help me and go through all this trouble..?"

"Coffee!"

The girl cried out. That was rare. It was influencial enough for him to shut up and realize she will not listen to him.

He could sense that she was about to start crying, out of frustration, because of how stubborn he is, even though she was being stubborn herself. She was never the type to be expressive, and when she was, she couldn't handle her own emotions. He decided to not hurt her feelings any further and stay silent.

For a while, he kind of just stayed put in his position, still trying to forget his pain, and she sat there beside him, vocably trying to hold back her tears, perhaps anger and pity clouding her thoughts. It grew awkward. He felt strange to witness her like this.

They stayed like this for quite a while, until the girl spoke up again to dismiss the awkwardness.

"Two weeks worth of supplies and food... the Master Attendant prepared for this. He knew this was going to happen."

The man didn't say anything.

"We're halfway through our basket but we still have quite a lot of magic fruits and medicine, and I'm sure the next week is enough for you to recover."

Then the girl declared, her cold voice hinted with a slight warmth,

"I will do my absolute best to heal you and protect you before we run out of resources. Even if I have to force feed you, I will make sure you heal as fast as possible and get you to a safe place."

"You... don't have to do—"

"Don't argue with me, please."

The man gave up. There was no sense debating with someone like her.

He also was touched by her dedication and kind words. He appreciated this very, very much. Now that their master was gone, and everyone is currently plotting to kill him too (only God knows how long their hatred for the 'devil's drink' will last), the young girl is now the only one he has left.

He, Coffee, replied,

"If you will protect me... then I should protect you too. We'll work together for as long as it takes."

Coffee's sight had began to clear up slowly, and he can now see the young girl sitting beside him, holding his hand so tightly, despite him still being in a lot of discomfort. The girl, Milk, was quiet for a whole minute. Then the tears that had welled up in her eyes finally began to stream down her pale, exhausted face. She only smiled and nodded.

The sun had fully risen above the two of them now, leaving the tree branches' clutches. Despite that, Coffee only wanted to continue his long sleep. Milk just chuckled a tiny bit, and let him, still holding on to his hand, and sat there until the sun had fallen and risen once again, the next day.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> i love the satan coffee house story so much!! i see milk as this strict, but very caring, supportive younger sister to the independent, workaholic coffee, and i guess this fic is where they are the most vulnerable? ouhhhdhdhh i want to give them a huggggg
> 
> lmaoooo so this story came to be when i couldn't sleep one night, idk if i just wasn't tired, but all these sad anime-esque ideas just started to fill up my head and before i knew it i was on my notes app until 8 in the morning.
> 
> food fantasy has officially ruined my sleep schedule smh my head.
> 
> i might write about the "attack" cous i still have this one large boye idea in my head and i really want to share it but this bish has no patience to write shit down lolol. hopefully i can at least start working on it.
> 
> anyway, hope you guys liked this little story :))))
> 
> (btw i made an ao3 account cous all of the ff fics are on here, yall are good authors god blessus!)


End file.
